The present invention relates to sinks with a basin which affords support for a slidable cutting board.
It is known to provide sinks with cooking capabilities such as a hot plate placed adjacent to a sink basin. It is also known to provide a kitchen counter top with a section that receives a built-in steamer with a drain that is connectable to kitchen plumbing. U.S. Pat. No.4,456,021 discloses another type of sink.
Although the prior art teaches various types of sinks with basins and cooking capabilities adjacent kitchen counter tops, and various types of cutting boards, there is still a need to optimize the positioning of cutting boards relative to such sinks, particularly in kitchens where space is at a premium.